


Cisza przed burzą

by caraph3rn3lia_0



Series: Seria burzowa [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Because I love them together, Bipolar Disorder, Character Development, Character Study, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gallavich, Ian has issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Mickey, Language, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich bromance, Mickey's in jail, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Self-Harm, Svetlana is a precious cinnamon roll, Tags Are Hard, Working Out Some Serious Shit, and Svet is such a lovely little sunshine, but only at the beginning
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraph3rn3lia_0/pseuds/caraph3rn3lia_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się rok po wydarzeniach z S05E12. Wyrok Mickeya zbliża się ku końcowi, nadchodzi więc czas na wyjście i ponowne zetknięcie się z problematycznymi Gallagherami. Czy Mickey pozwoli sobie na ponowne wciągnięcie się w nie? Czy będzie w stanie zapomnieć o przeszłości i pomóc Ianowi, który - podobno - tak bardzo go potrzebuje? I najważniejsze - czy mu się to uda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Wgląd

 

And there’s a storm you’re starting now

And there's a storm you're starting

(...)

I’m a violence in the pouring rain

I’m a hurricane

Halsey, _Hurricane_

Burza przychodzi zazwyczaj powoli, niespodziewanie. Ciepły, słoneczny dzień może nagle diametralnie się zmienić – w jednej chwili może zerwać się silny wiatr, niebo może zasnuć się ciemnymi, burzowymi chmurami, co jakiś czas przeplatanymi kontrastującymi, rażąco jasnymi błyskawicami, a z daleka da się usłyszeć ciężkie grzmoty, budzące strach. Nie bez powodu tak wielu ludzi boi się burzy, wszak nigdy nie wiemy, czego można się po niej spodziewać, jak może przebiegać i jakie szkody jest w stanie po sobie zostawić. Jest zjawiskiem nie do opanowania, nie da się przed nią uciec czy schronić. Budynki nie stanowią dla niej żadnej przeszkody – jeśli będzie chciała gdzieś ~~do kogoś~~ dotrzeć, i tak to zrobi.

***

 

Mickey zupełnie nie spodziewał się odwiedzin. Żadnych. Szczególnie po takim czasie. Oto jednak siedzi w sali widzeń, przed brudną szybą, wpatrując się w osobę po drugiej stronie. To całkowita niespodzianka; nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że akurat on może go odwiedzić.

Patrzą na siebie nawzajem, nie odzywając się ani słowem, i zaczyna się robić kurewsko dziwnie. Mickey zaczyna się irytować, no bo kurwa, ile można? Skoro tu przyszedł, to najwyraźniej czegoś chce. Nie mają całego dnia, więc mógłby, do cholery, już zacząć.

\- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się na mnie gapić, Gallagher?

\- Musimy porozmawiać o Ianie – zaczynają dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Mickeyowi rzednie mina, gdy dochodzi do niego, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Jeśli przyszedłeś tylko po to, równie dobrze możesz już pójść – warczy.

Wspomnienia odżywają, a głowa zaczyna pulsować tępym bólem. Przez tyle czasu starał się zepchnąć to wszystko na sam dół świadomości, że teraz, gdy Lip przypomina, chce mu się wymiotować. Coraz bardziej nie rozumie, dlaczego przyszedł akurat do niego. Co, Ian jeszcze nie pochwalił się, jak go potraktował? Nie sądzi, minął przecież prawie rok, a rudzielec nigdy go nie odwiedził. W domu musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że Ian nie utrzymuje z nim żadnego kontaktu.

Myśl ta sprawia, że ma ochotę walnąć pięścią w szybę, z całej siły rzucić krzesłem w ścianę, a potem rozpierdolić cały ten przeklęty budynek. Nie robi tego jednak, bo jeszcze bardziej chce stąd wyjść.

\- Ja… - jaką się Lip. – Nie, nie przyszedłem tylko po to. Przepraszam, że nikt wcześniej nie przyszedł, sam wiesz, jak jest. Wszystko… zdrowo się popierdoliło.

Mickey parska śmiechem, dalej patrząc się wprost na Gallaghera. Ten chyba zaczyna czuć się nieswojo, ale ogarnia, że trochę za słaba ta wymówka, bo spuszcza wzrok.

\- Ładnie powiedziane – odpowiada Mick, dalej się śmiejąc. Bawi go to niesamowicie, bo Lip chyba naprawdę sądzi, że oczekiwał na któreś z Gallagherów. Nie oczekiwał.

\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to nie było w porządku – dalej się tłumaczy. – Mogę ci to wszystko opowiedzieć, ale nie sądzę, by starczyło nam czasu.

Mick unosi tylko brwi, nawet trochę zaciekawiony, co też takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć.

\- Wychodzę w przyszłym tygodniu – informuje go, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jak mało czasu zostało, a zarazem jak _wiele._

Lip kiwa głową na znak, że usłyszał.

\- Pasuje ci, jeśli po ciebie przyjdę? – pyta i brzmi na naprawdę zdeterminowanego.

\- Jasne, zawsze przyda się dodatkowa para rąk, która pomoże przetransportować wszystkie moje rzeczy – cholera, to nie miało zabrzmieć tak… nijako. Gallagher tylko patrzy na niego, jakby mówił innym językiem. No nic, i tak by nie ogarnął, więc Mickey nie zamierza tłumaczyć swojego suchego – w zamierzeniu – żartu.

\- Więc powiesz mi w końcu, co tu w ogóle robisz? – przypomina sobie, że tak właściwie nadal nie wie, jaki jest cel wizyty Lipa.

\- A tak… - zbiera się w sobie, szukając słów. Kto by pomyślał, że tak wygadanemu studenciakowi kiedyś może ich zabraknąć. – Potrzebujemy cię.

\- O kurwa – wymyka się Mickowi ponownie zanoszącemu się śmiechem, wcale jednak nie brzmiącym wesoło. _A gdzie byliście, gdy wasza pierdolona siostra goniła mnie po całym osiedlu z jebanym pistoletem, co?_ , ma ochotę zapytać. _Gdzie byliście, kiedy to ja was potrzebowałem, bo ta sama siostra, tępa suka, zamknęła mnie w tym miejscu?,_ ale nie pyta. Mickey Milkovich nie jest słaby. Nie dzieli się swoimi słabościami i uczuciami, szczególnie z Gallagherami. Nigdy więcej sobie na to nie pozwoli.

Lip spogląda na niego pytająco.

\- Może łaskawie oświecisz mnie, do czego? – niecierpliwi się Mickey. Niech on wreszcie przejdzie do rzeczy.

\- Do wielu rzeczy – Lip chyba nie do końca wie, jak przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Wydaje się spięty, a w głowie Micka rodzi się myśl _Coś złego stało się z Ianem,_ i nie może powstrzymać gęsiej skórki pojawiającej się na całym jego ciele i tego przeklętego, natrętnego przeczucia, że to _przez niego,_ bo najzwyczajniej w świecie go z nim _nie było._ Nagle jakoś nie pamięta o tej okropnej sytuacji na ganku Gallagherów i strzelaninie, która nastąpiła zaraz po niej. Jedyne, na czym może się skupić, to myśl, że może być _już za późno._

Lip chyba dostrzega coś w wyrazie jego twarzy i nagłym zaciśnięciu warg w cienkie kreski, bo patrzy na niego teraz spod przymrużonych powiek. Mickey naprawdę zaczyna spodziewać się najgorszego.

\- Tak, jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, chodzi o Iana – odzywa się w końcu, a Mickey, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zamiera. – Ale wszystko z nim w porządku. To znaczy, może tak nie do końca, ale…

Do niczego nie można porównać cudownej fali ulgi, jaka zalewa ciało i umysł Mickeya. Orientuje się, że przez dłuższą chwilę wstrzymywał powietrze, jednak teraz jest już w stanie normalnie oddychać.

\- A co z nim nie tak? Nie bierze leków? – pyta, a słysząc swój łamiący się głos ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. – I dlaczego sądzisz, że mnie to interesuje? – rekompensuje się, uprzednio kaszląc lekko, by mówić normalnie.

Gallagher patrzy na niego dziwnie, gdy wypowiada ostatnie pytanie. Perfekcyjnie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo udawane jest zachowanie Mickeya, nie mówi jednak nic na ten temat. To wyjątkowo miłe, jak na niego, ale Milkovich docenia, że nie drąży tematu i postanawia po prostu dać mu spokój. Całe szczęście.

Strażnik macha do nich, dając znak, że czas na rozmowę się kończy. Lip przeciera oczy.

\- Powiem najkrócej, jak się da, więcej wyjaśnię ci w środę? – na słowo „środa” patrzy pytająco na Mickeya. Ten potakuje. – Jest źle. Naprawdę źle. Nie wiemy już, co mamy robić. Szczerze mówiąc, to liczę na to, że może ty będziesz w stanie przemówić mu do rozsądku, sam nie wiem… może zmusić go do pójścia do lekarza. Mówił, że chce się z tobą pogodzić, może to coś da… - urywa, gdy strażnik wyznacza koniec widzenia. Lip wygląda na naprawdę wkurwionego, że przerywają mu w takim momencie; nie ma jednak co walczyć, i tak dostali wyjątkowo dużo czasu. Żegna się jeszcze z Mickeyem, krótko kiwając głową i wychodzi.

Mick jeszcze przez chwilę siedzi na krześle, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, dopóki nie ma pewności, że serce nie bije już tak szaleńczo, a drżące nogi będą w stanie utrzymać go, gdy wstanie.


	2. Marazm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiałam pozbyć się tego tatuażu. Trzęsło mnie na samą myśl o nim, odkąd tylko obejrzałam trailer. Przepraszam!!!  
> Za ten ogromny hiatus też przepraszam. Poprawię się.

 

 

Gdy nadchodzi środa, Mickeyem targają mieszane uczucia. Tak naprawdę ma ochotę skulić się na twardym, niewygodnym materacu i się stamtąd nie ruszać. Jest już kilka minut po północy, ale nie może zasnąć. Po głowie ciągle chodzą mu słowa tego durnego Gallaghera, którego wizyta zaowocowała bolesnym supłem w żołądku. Już którąś noc z kolei przewrca się z boku na bok, jedynie od czasu do czasu zaciskając coraz bardziej piekące powieki. Dziś jest jeszcze gorzej – dziś do tego całego nieustępującego zmartwienia dochodzi niepokój. Dziś stąd wychodzi. W końcu, po roku, całym długim roku, wychodzi. Niepokojący jest fakt, że gdy o tym myśli, nie cieszy się jakoś szczególnie. Jasne, jest zadowolony, że to już koniec, jednak sama myśl o powrocie na łono społeczeństwa już od jakiegoś tygodnia niesamowicie go przeraża.

Podnosi się, ze złością waląc pięściami w materac. Naprawdę chce spać, bo kolejnej takiej nocy nie zniesie. A wydawałoby się, że to początki są zawsze najgorsze.

 

***

 

_Kiedy budzi go dźwięk telefonu, szybko zrywa się z łóżka i sięga na stojącą obok szafkę nocną. Łapie telefon, a na widok połączenia serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Próbuje odebrać, jednak osoba po drugiej stronie zdążyła się już rozłączyć. Klnie głośno, wybierając numer._

_\- Hej, Mick – słyszy i kamień spada mu z serca._

_\- Gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś?- wzdycha ciężko._

_Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, wybiega z domu najszybciej jak może. Biegnie w stronę domu Gallagherów tak szybko, jakby zależało od tego jego życie._

 

***

 

Nie pamięta momentu, w którym zasnął. Jest jednak na tyle wdzięczny, że postanawia się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Rozgląda się po celi i głośno przełyka. Jest chwilę po dziesiątej, zaraz powinien się zbierać – Gallagher miał być już jakieś piętnaście minut temu. Dobrze jednak wie, że punktualność raczej nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, więc siedzi i czeka. Przesuwa wzrokiem po niewielkiej szafce obok łóżka, toalecie w kącie i małym oknie, oczywiście zakratowanym. W jakiś sposób będzie za tym tęsknił, spędził tu przecież rok. Na tę myśl zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem na nabawił się syndromu sztokholmskiego, bo brzmi najzwyczajniej dziwnie.

Rozmyślania przerywa jednak strażnik oznajmiający, że ma zabierać swoje rzeczy i wychodzić. Mickey ponownie przełyka ślinę i łapie niedużą torbę, do tej pory leżącą na łóżku. Zatrzymuje się jeszcze na chwilę przed samym wejściem i spogląda za siebie. Nie trwa to jednak długo,  bo strażnik zaczyna się niecierpliwić; Mickey wychodzi.

 

***

 

W domu panuje cisza. Mickey, jeszcze stojąc w progu, woła głośno, sprawdzając, czy ktoś jest w środku. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Rusza więc w głąb mieszkania. Salon zatopiony jest w półmroku – okna są zasłonięte. Dziwi go porządek, bo wyobrażał sobie, że ujrzy tutaj konkretny burdel. Podchodzi do stolika stojącego przed kanapą, na której to zostawia torbę – cały swój dobytek, z którym przyszedł i wyszedł – przejeżdża palcem po blacie. Na opuszku zostaje warstwa kurczu, nikogo naprawdę długo tu nie było. Mick, coraz bardziej zdziwiony, idzie w kierunku łazienki. Wchodzi pod prysznic i odkręca kurek z zimną wodą. Po chwili zaczyna trząść się z zimna, gdy zmoczona koszulka przykleja się do skóry, a okrutnie lodowate krople spadają na uprzednio nagrzane słońcem ciało. Z jego gardła dobywa się krótki, urywany szloch. Tłumi go szybko, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie musi brzmieć i chowa twarz w dłoniach, kuląc się pod zimnym strumieniem.

Lodowata woda z coraz większą siłą uderza w jego plecy i spływa po całym ciele, wcześniej, na twarzy, mieszając się ze słonymi łzami.

 

***

 

Staje przed lustrem i patrząc na swoje odbicie, krzywo się uśmiecha. Wzrok zawiesza na czarnym napisie na piersi; tatuażu, który zrobił sobie tam, znalezioną na podłodze, brudną igłą i podwędzonym jakiemuś typowi z celi obok tuszem.

Teraz brzydzi się tym widokiem. Dotyka tatuaż delikatnie, samymi tylko opuszkami palców, przejeżdżając po całej jego powierzchni. Gdy wspomina teraz ból towarzyszący robieniu go, nie wydaje się być jakoś szczególnie wielki.

Podnosi leżący na umywalce scyzoryk – pozostały, oczywiście, po Ianie. Musi się tego jak najszybciej pozbyć; chce się pozbyć wszystkiego, co choć w najmniejszym stopniu przypominałoby mu o Ianie.

Kieruje ostre narzędzie w stronę klatki piersiowej. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby łatwiej, gdyby po prostu wbił je w odpowiednie miejsce; dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że ciężko dokładnie wymierzyć i gdyby chybił, zdychałby przez kilka dni. Taka śmierć raczej nie należy do przyjemnych.

Zaczyna więc od lekkiego nacięcia, nie jest jeszcze tak źle. Strużka krwi spływa w dół klaki piersiowej, a Mickey, jak w transie, obserwuje jej ruch. Gdy przyciska scyzoryk mocniej, całym jego ciałem wstrząsa spazm ogromnego bólu. Nie przerywa jednak, bo nie jest pizdą, bo musi pozbyć się tego pierdolonego tatuażu, bo nie może patrzeć na siebie w lustrze, bo lepsze to od skończenia z kulką w głowie.

Spodziewał się bólu, jednak nie takiego; rozcinana skóra pali żywym ogniem, a wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe krzyczą głośno. Mickey krzyczy razem z nimi. Z jego ust dobywa się przeraźliwy wrzask; mimo tego ciągle przesuwa ostrze, dalej i dalej, już niewiele zostało do końca. Głowa zaczyna pulsować tępym bólem, a przed oczami robi mu się ciemno. Wolną dłonią kurczowo łapie się brzegu umywalki, byleby nie upaść. W końcu udaje mu się dociągnąć nożyk do końca, a płat skóry z wytatuowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem upada na podłogę. Paląca dziura na piersi boli kurewsko, wywołując u Mickey dreszcze, a mroczki przed oczami coraz bardziej się zagęszczają. Opuszki palców, którymi dotyka skóry wokół rany, barwią się na krwistoczerwono; jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to jest szansa, że uda mu się wykrwawić. Stara się opanować krzyk – zdarte od niego gardło już od jakiegoś czasu piecze – jednak nie do końca mu się to udaje. Z trzęsącej się dłoni wypuszcza ostrze, które z głuchym dźwiękiem uderza w podłogę. Mickey czuje, że za chwilę straci przytomność; mokra od potu lewa dłoń ześlizguje się z umywalki, a Mickey ostatecznie traci równowagę i upada. Zanim jeszcze uderza głową w podłogę, przez myśl przebiega mu krótkie „Oto, jak nisko upadłeś. Ian miał rację”.

 

***

 

Gdy się budzi, z pewnością nie znajduje się w łazience. Pod obolałą głową czuje swoją miękką poduszkę; musi więc być w łóżku. Z trudem otwiera oczy; pokój zatopiony jest w półmroku, jedynie przez szparę w miejscu, gdzie schodzą się dwie zasłony, wpadają pomarańczowe promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Wydaje z siebie zbolały jęk, gdy zamroczenie trochę ustępuje i wracają wspomnienia. Siada na łóżku, przecierając oczy. Gwałtowne podniesienie się skutkuje ostrym szarpnięciem w klatce piersiowej. Zaczyna czuć ostry ból, który zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Z wysiłkiem przekręca się na łóżku i spuszcza nogi na podłogę z zamiarem podniesienia się. Udaje mu się wstać, choć nogi drżą pod nim i ledwo daje radę ustać. Musi przytrzymać się komody, żeby nie upaść na ryj. Powoli dociera do drzwi, ciężko opierając się na klamce. Naciska na nią, a drzwi skrzypią przeraźliwie.

Oślepia go jasne światło jarzeniówek, wszystkie lampy są pozapalane.

Z kuchni dobiega zapach obiadu powodujący u Micka odruch wymiotny. Na moment opiera się o ścianę i bierze kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów. Udaje mu się opanować i rusza w stronę pomieszczenia.

Widzi, jak Svet krząta się po kuchni, a to mieszając w garnku, a to popijając herbatę ze swojego ulubionego, zielonego kubka, który dostała od Iana.

\- Spałeś trzy dni – mówi nagle, a Mick wzdryga się na dźwięk jej głosu, zaskoczony. Nadal nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem udaje jej się zawsze go wyczuć, choć nawet nie wydaje z siebie dźwięku.

\- Trzy dni? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem. Zdarte gardło znów o sobie przypomina.

\- Znalazłam cię w środę na podłodze w łazience. Wykrwawiałeś się. Dziś sobota – odpowiada tonem, jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie; bierze kubek i w końcu odwraca się twarzą w stronę Mickey.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – pyta, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat, bo dostrzega trochę pytające, trochę drwiące spojrzenie Svetlany.

\- Mieszkam – wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niby od kiedy? – Mickey unosi brwi.

\- Odkąd nie mieszkam już u Kevina i Weroniki. To jakiś wywiad? – tym razem to jej brwi wędrują w górę.

\- Nie. Nieważne, zapomnij – Mickey kończy dyskusję, zanim powie za dużo. Musi przyznać, że Svet wygląda naprawdę dobrze – dużo lepiej, niż gdy widział ją ostatni raz. Wyprostowane, ścięte włosy dodają jej powagi, ale charakterystyczny, zacięty wyraz twarzy nie znika; dlatego też wygląda tak wyjątkowo. Normalne ubrania też swoje robią; odkąd zadaje się z V, wydaje się ubierać sto razy lepiej.

\- Siadaj, zaraz będzie obiad – mówi, wskazując podbródkiem krzesło.

Mickey posłusznie siada, choć wszystko w nim krzyczy, by uciekał jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. Myśl o jakimkolwiek jedzeniu też nie przyjmuje się za dobrze; właściwie to przyprawia go o mdłości jeszcze bardziej, niż zapach gotującego się dania. Nie wyobraża sobie przełknięcia choćby odrobiny. Svetlana jednak nic nie robi sobie z jego ewidentnie przerażonego wzroku i nalewa mu pełny talerz zupy. Po przygotowaniu porcji i sobie, siada naprzeciw Micka i zaczyna go obserwować.

\- Nie jesz – mówi w końcu, zatapiając swoją łyżkę w zupie.

\- Nie jestem głodny – odpowiada machinalnie, zaciskając pod stołem pięści.

\- Jak chcesz – Svet wzrusza ramionami, powoli jedząc swoją zupę.

Mickey obserwuje ją z zastanowieniem, próbując ogarnąć, o co tu naprawdę chodzi. Patrzą na siebie nawzajem znad stołu, jakby wżerali się sobie w myśli i próbowali przenikliwie je przejrzeć.

Gdy wzrok Svetlana nagle przechodzi z jego twarzy w dół, na pierś, i tam się zatrzymuje, Mickey czuje nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Automatycznie spuszcza głowę w dół. Oczywiście, że Svet zapyta i nie odpuści. Nie należy do takich, co łatwo odpuszczają.

\- Czego to miała być demonstracja? – zaczyna, wyraźnie mając na myśli sytuację sprzed trzech dni.

Mickey nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Wszystkie powody, które wtedy wydawały się sensowne i popychały go do zrobienia tego, nagle, pod ostrym wzrokiem Svetlany, stają się całkowicie nieprzemyślane i najzwyczajniej żałosne.

Dlatego wzrusza tylko ramionami, dalej wgapiając się w dłonie coraz mocniej zaciskające się na kolanach.

\- Znalazłam cię na podłodze – oznajmia ponownie. – Wyciąłeś sobie kawałek skóry, a upadając, jeszcze dodatkowo uderzyłeś głową o podłogę, tak twierdzi V. Jakbyś nie był już wystarczająco pojebany… Ja chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego.

\- Idę się położyć, nie czuję się za dobrze – nie wytrzymuje już dłużej spojrzenia Svetlany. Po tych słowach zaczyna przyglądać mu się jeszcze uważniej, jednak nie odzywa się ani słowem.

Mickey wstaje, specjalnie głośno szurając krzesłem po podłodze, i rusza w stronę sypialni. Gdy jest już pod drzwiami, słyszy z kuchni ciche „Jeszcze do tego wrócimy”.

Delikatnie zamyka za sobą drzwi i ciężko się o nie opiera. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, jednocześnie kuląc się w sobie i stoi tak jakąś chwilę; sam nie wiem po co, czuje po prostu, że nie da rady dojść do łóżka i musi na chwilę przystanąć. Odetchnąć i iść do przodu.

Po kilku minutach prostuje się i odpycha ręką od ściany, zmuszając ociężałe nogi do jeszcze odrobiny wysiłku. Moment później leży już na łóżku, przewraca się na bok, zwija w pozycji embrionalnej i ostrożnie, by przypadkiem nie zahaczyć o ranę, obejmuje się ramionami. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak bardzo pusty w środku.

 

_Odetchnąć i iść do przodu._


End file.
